


Lavender Honey

by Bopqz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cross is a simp, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), First Time, First Time Bottoming, Implied crossmare, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn with Feelings, cumflation, dream topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bopqz/pseuds/Bopqz
Summary: Cross has had feelings for dream for as long as he has served for him, and when Dream gives him the opportunity of a lifetime, he knows he can't turn it down.
Relationships: Cross/Dream, Dream/Cross, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 73





	Lavender Honey

**Author's Note:**

> It's criminal how few times Dream had gotten to top so I thought I'd write this Drabble as a contribution. Dream ilu.

The soldier gulped as his uniform felt like it was getting tighter by the second. “Are you sure you can handle this?” Dreams words snap him back to reality. Cross stares back dumbly at the guardian, giving a slight nod. “It's my duty, as your guard to serve you.” Replied cross, fruitlessly trying to hide the fondness and need behind that statement best he can. However, deep down he's certain Dream can feel his deep admiration for the other. After all, he can feel everything he can. 

The two were protector and protectee. And while Dream insisted cross was his closest friend, this was a boundary close friends shouldn't be breaking. Cross wondered if Dream understood the implications of this. It wasn't that cross thought Dream was stupid. The positive being was over 500 years old, and often seemed to misinterpret or completely not understand certain social etiquettes. More importantly,if he did understand, could this mean they were crossing into a new avenue of their relationship? 

The silence between the two lasted no more than 30 seconds, but that much dead air made Dream weary. “If you do not wish to, I can have ink take care of it. He's helped me before.” The guardians shoulders drooped noticeably in disappointment. 

The thought had come two months prior: 

Dream always tried not to pry into others emotions, as he believed everyone deserved at least that much privacy. However, this one time curiosity had gotten the better of him. He had always suspected Cross had feelings for him, he wasn't naive. The way the monster would flinch ever so slightly when the guardian grabbed his hand, or how his guard never failed to allow a bright purple to flush his face when tending to Dreams wounds. This invasion into his guards emotions was more for confirmation than anything, Dream told himself. 

What he had felt was overwhelming. It was dedication and unyielding love like he had never felt before. The positivity crashed over him in overwhelming waves, causing the breath to be knocked from his nonexistent lungs. The buzzing around his bones had never quite left since then. 

That revelation was all the more exciting adding to the fact Dream himself had begun to develop feelings for his own protector. The guardian had never really indulged in an intimate relationship, as before now, he never really had the time for it. Not to mention, most relationships he held were superficial at best, as most only befriended him to leech off the positivity of his aura. But Cross was different. He truly loved him for him. This was Dreams opportunity to break a boundary he hadn't really considered since, well, ink. And Dream wanted to show the soldier just how serious he was about it. 

“No! Of course I'll help! Dream I- well. I know you probably know. But I really like you. Really, really like you-” Cross stumbled over each syllable, as his cold indifferent demeanor crumbled away. This speech had gone over much more eloquently in his head. Dream didn't seem to mind as his bright, trademark smile spread across his face like a sunrise. It made Cross’ heart flutter each time. 

“Then, if you'll have me Cross, I’d like you to help me with my heat.” Dream stated plainly getting to the point. The guardian gently took cross’ hand in his own. Their eyelights locked momentarily, wordlessly conveying all the admiration and dedication they held for one another. 

Cross, in a sudden act of boldness, gripped Dream's hand and pulled the guardian close. Their teeth met, clanking together softly for the very first time. Cross didn't know when he had summoned his tongue, but next thing he knew it, it had slipped into his lovers mouth eliciting a shrill gasp from Dream. The guardian summoned his tongue in turn, as the two shared a deep, passionate kiss. 

It was different than Cross had expected. When he mingled with nightmare and his gang, the taste was always somewhat bitter, and left a tingle from the excess LV that drenched their magic. But this was so soft. The way Dreams younger shyly met his enveloped him in warmth, as the mixing of their magic felt akin to honey pouring from a bottle. It was addicting. 

When the kiss was broken, a mix of bright gold and purple dribbled down Dream's chin, as he hazily locked eyelights with cross once more. That had been the first time in 50 years Dream had kissed anyone like that, and it was better than he could've imagined. 

“What would you like me to summon?” The soldier asked. Dream gripped Cross’ hand in embarrassment. “If you could, ah, summon your entrance and breasts for me…” Dream trailed off too embarrassed to elaborate. A bright golden bulge as well as the rest of dreams lower ecto body was already pressing against the leotard, threatening to rip it at any second, so the question was really unnecessary. Cross should have taken the hint, but his guard instincts insisted he be given direct orders from who he served. 

Cross let out a breath he felt he had been holding for far too long, as he allowed his magic to condense and pool around his far too warm bones. Almost in an instant, his ecto snapped into place filling Cross’ clothes. Dream looked at the other for approval, and when given a nod eagerly removed the guards jacket and turtleneck. 

Dream gasped, marveling at the soldiers ecto. It was a deep violet, with ribbons of a dark, royal purple peppering his torso. Cross couldn't help but look away in embarrassment. Dream didn't mean it, but he was staring Cross down like a piece of meat. Something him and his brother both seemed to have in common. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, Cross.” Dream stammered. The guardian bent down, hooking his gloved hand in the hem of cross’ shorts pulling them down. His fingers teased the slit of his entrance, before slowly pushing a singular finger in. 

Cross gasped at the sensation, leaning back as Dream added another finger. “My apologies if I seem impatient, it's just… been a really long time since I've had a partner to help me with my heat.” Dream wholeheartedly admitted. 

That made cross’ heart ache, thinking of dream all alone holed up in some hotel room of some random AU, desperately riding out his heat for so many years.

Cross was suddenly brought back to reality, letting out a surprised groan as Dream added a third finger, curling them inside his cunt. 

“You're so wet already Cross, you're even squeezing around my fingers so eagerly…” Dream eyelights were hazy, blown with arousal. He continued to thrust his fingers into Cross, making a scissoring motion as to stretch the soldier out properly. Dream was going painfully slow. Almost too slow for Cross who was becoming impatient. 

The soldier grinded against Dreams fingers, eliciting an obvious shudder from the guardian. “F-fuck dream.. please- please just fuck me already.” He moaned. Cross had very little shame in begging, as nightmare had conditioned him to do so. 

Dream gulped, still too afraid he was going to hurt cross in some way. His fingeres pulled out with a pop, leaving cross disappointedly empty once more. But seconds later, Cross threw his head back as he felt something warm and slick replace Dreams fingers. 

“Dream! G-gh~” the soldier gurgled, hips bucking into Dreams tongue. The guardian teased cross’ clit, gently flicking at it with his tongue. Within moments Cross was a babbling mess, back arching as Dreams tongue effortlessly fucked his cunt, slicking it up even more along with the wet he had already produced. 

Now he was ready, Dream was sure of it. Before he knew it, Cross was flipped onto his front, ass in the air causing him to shriek in surprise. One thing was for sure, this position never got less embarrassing. 

The soldier felt something warm and hard rub between his folds. “So warm… cross… stars-” Dream cut himself off as he slammed into his lover all the way to the hilt causing cross to scream in ecstasy. No doubt Dream was certainly just as well endowed as his brother. 

Cross’ tongue lulled from his mouth as drool pooled onto the floor below. The guardians cock twitched when cross’ insides squeezed around him so eagerly. “I'm gonna move… okay..?” Dream told cross more as a courtesy than a warning. 

Dream began to pound into cross, who desperately tried to grab onto anything around him as dreams cock pushed deeper and deeper into the soldiers cunt. 

“Dream… fuck… it feels so good-” was all cross was able to Coherently manage to get across. The monster above him was panting heavily, pulling out and slamming back inside harder each time, rewarded with the sound of their ectos slapping together. 

Dream pulled cross up onto his lap with strength the soldier didn't even know the smaller possessed. “C-cross- please- please can I mark you-” Dream desperately whined. Cross’ soul skilled a beat, leaning to the side giving access to his neck without a second thought. The guardian let out a content sigh, sinking his teeth into the other’s delicate marrow. 

Purple blood spilled from the wound, as Dream lapped it up instinctively. This was it. They were mated. Of course it had been implied the two would be when Cross offered himself to dream, but having it actually happen made cross feel like the luckiest monster alive. 

Dream picked cross up, continuing to thrust into mate without any apprehension or thoughts to hold back. He was going to knot cross, and he was going to claim his most dedicated of protectors as his own. 

Dream gripped cross’ hips as his thrusting became more sporadic and quick, indicating to cross he was getting close. Cross wanted to make sure he was pleasing Dream in every possible way, and with all the energy he could muster he focused on how happy dream made him, and how this monster had changed his life forever for the better. 

“I love you, Dream.”

The wave of positivity sent Dream over the edge, who gave one final thrust into Cross, burying his cock deep inside nearly hitting the soldiers cervix. “C-cross- I-I’m cum-cumming!~” was all the warning he got.

The base of Dreams cock began to swell, a prominent knot forming inside of the guard making him shriek as golden cum spilled inside of him. The excess had nowhere to go, and filled the soldiers belly, leaving it a lavender color in hue. 

Cross let out a shrill shriek, shaking as he felt his own orgasm shake his body. Starbursts blurred his vision as hot, almost unbearable pleasure wracked his entire being. He continued to grind against Dream cock chasing the pleasure, babbling about how much he loved dream, and how dedicated he was to his lover, but none of it was really coherent. 

After a minute or two, the knot finally subsided and Dream managed to pull out, allowing his magic to dissipate.

“Cross. I love you too.”


End file.
